


Blue

by profoundfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colorblindness, Fluff, M/M, colorblind!Dean, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfall/pseuds/profoundfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his boyfriend Castiel go to Sam's house where a birthday surprise is in store.</p>
<p>Inspired by this <a href="https://youtu.be/fTpCTDwjHZQ">video</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on tumblr to reach over 1,000 notes! So I decided to share it here. Just a short and sweet ficlet!

Dean rolled his eyes when they pulled around the corner towards Sam and Jess’s house. “Seriously, Cas? Really?”

There were balloons tied to the mailbox and streamers stretching all the way from the mailbox to the corner of the house. Castiel just smiled like an idiot in the passenger seat. 

Dean huffed. The decorations were all sort of greenish-pinkish-gray, which was weird. Dean didn’t really care, but at Christmas Sam had made it such a big deal to tell Cas how Dean liked red and green. Colors he could actually _see_. Well, not _true_ green, as Sam had often told him. What Dean saw was closer to blue-green but whatever. It was plenty green for him. Nevertheless, if they were going through all of this trouble for his birthday, he’d think they would throw some red balloons in there at least. 

He shrugged it off as he pulled into the driveway. He’d gotten over the whole colorblind issue when he was a kid. He had one of the rarest versions, called tritanopia, that kept him from seeing shades of blue and yellow. He didn’t even know what he was missing, so no need to get worked up about it. Parking the Impala, he reached over and squeezed Cas’s hand. Cas had seemed tense and anxious all morning, and honestly, it was starting to make Dean nervous too. 

They hadn’t been dating long, barely even six months, but Dean had never been more content in his life. Cas practically lived with him and on New Years they had actually talked about him giving up his lease and making it official. Maybe that’s why Cas was anxious? Was he going to tell Dean he’d arranged it with the leasing office? 

Cas raised Dean’s hand and laid a soft kiss over his knuckles. Dean blushed, thinking maybe they could just stay in the car like this forever, but then Cas was letting go and slipping out of the door. Trying to wipe off the goofy grin from his face, Dean followed.

The January air was hovering just above freezing. The lawn was more pink than green now, dried and dead from winter. Dean was surprised when he turned to walk up the sidewalk to the front door and found Sam and Jess coming outside, wearing new coats and scarves Dean hadn’t seen before, a mixture of muted reds and brighter reds. 

With a frown, he looked to Cas. “Are we going somewhere?”

Cas still had a crazy smile on his face as he leaned against the Impala, digging his hands into his grayish-pink coat. “No.”

Dean was starting to feel like he was in a trap. There was a surprise waiting for him somewhere. So long as it was food, he was all for it. They’re supposed to be having breakfast.

Sam and Jess both hugged him, said the obligatory “Happy Birthday, old man,” and then the three of them stood around him, waiting.

“Okay,” Dean said, starting to feel even more nervous. “So, it’s fucking freezing out here. Y’know, thanks for…” He waved his hand around at the streamers and balloons. “But maybe we could celebrate inside?”

“C’mon, Cas,” Sam said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he shivered. 

Dean looked over to his boyfriend, who was looking around at the decorations with a worried eye. “Cas? What’s going on?”

Cas bit his lip, pulling something from his pocket. Dean nearly had a heart attack - was it a ring? Oh fuck he wasn’t ready for a ring - was he? It’s not like he wouldn’t say no. _Holy shit, he wouldn’t say no, he’d totally say yes, oh Jesus!_

But it wasn’t a ring. Actually it was an oblong, plain black case. Dean frowned at it when Cas held it out to him.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” he said.

Dean narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling at the three of them as he took the case. He popped it open, revealing an expensive-looking pair of sunglasses. He chuckled. “God, you guys really got me worked up!”

Jess laughed. “It’s silly, right? Try them on! We want a picture.” She held up her phone and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay.” He pulled the glasses out and tucked the case into his leather jacket. The frames were rectangular, not too big or small. He looked to Cas with a wink. “They look pretty cool,” he said reassuringly. Damn, if giving Dean a pair of sunglasses made the poor guy this nervous, Dean might have to think about getting the ring himself. His heart beat a little faster at the thought.

He slid the glasses on, turning to Jess’s camera to offer a smile, when he was blinded by… by _color_. 

Dean froze in place, his mouth hanging open as he took in the bright yellow coat Jess was wearing, the blondness of her hair, the brass color of the dying grass behind her. He didn’t actually have the names of these colors in his mind. He knew vaguely what they should be, but he’d never seen _yellow_ in his whole damn life. 

He looked over to Sam, whose coat was glaring orange and scarf green. _True_ green. The greenest green Dean had ever laid eyes on, and he finally understood what Sam meant. God, he thought he had been solid on what green was, but this was… this was…

Struggling to breathe, he caught sight of the streamers overhead, no longer dull grays and pinks and pale blue-green. There was purple, and yellow, and orange, and _fuck_ was that really blue? All in different shades and he could distinguish each one. Even the sky above, a wide stretch of light blue, was unlike any hue Dean had seen before.

Then his eyes fell to Cas, and Dean actually had to take a step back. His coat was tan. His skin looked… different, not as pink, though his lips were as beautiful and plush as ever. His hair was dark brown, so much richer than the bluish-green-toned mess Dean had always run his fingers through. 

And his eyes. 

Dean stumbled closer, taking Cas’s face between his hands. Cas was grinning and his eyes were watery, making them _so blue_ , so fucking blue that Dean didn’t care if he never saw another color. Before Cas’s eyes had always looked gray, sometimes even black. But now… God, how could he ever look away?

As soon as Dean realized he was crying too, he started to laugh. “Holy shit!” was all he could manage to say. He kissed Cas, but only a peck on the lips, because he wanted to look into those eyes again.

“Is it that different?” Cas asked.

“It really is!” Dean said, heart pounding wildly. “I didn’t know.”

He turned his head, taking in the colors again, the yellows and purples and oranges and the blue of the sky before looking back to Castiel’s eyes. Nothing would ever compare. Even without the glasses, Dean could never forget the love shining so brightly from Cas’s eyes as he smiled up at him in delight. He wanted to see that every day for the rest of his life.

Dean kissed him again. “Marry me.”

Castiel gasped against his lips before his hands clutched into Dean’s jacket. “Okay.”

Heart bursting, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, lifting him briefly off his feet. 

When they finally remembered that they weren’t alone, Dean looked over to find Jess wiping her eyes and still holding up her phone, which Dean now realized was recording a video and not taking a picture. She and Sam cheered and Dean groaned in blushing embarrassment, burying his face in Castiel’s shoulder, who laughed. 

Dean didn’t take the glasses off for a week.


End file.
